Talk:Toys
Conjectural? I don't see how the title of this page was conjectural, seeing how it's stated in 701 that Dressrosa is inhabited by living Toys. 13:46, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Well I don't think it should have been deleted. We should have left it until an official name came out. SeaTerror (talk) 06:02, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Colorscheme The colorscheme of the toys should be changed, it doesn't differ much from that of the Flower Country. 12:36, August 19, 2013 (UTC) No, the font color is different. 13:35, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh wait, you're right. 13:37, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Font color has been changed for toys. 13:42, August 19, 2013 (UTC) The text color should be changed, it's dizzy to look at, immediate intervention is suggested. 23:05, February 12, 2014 (UTC) I agree, it is quite hard on the eyes. Maybe both should be changed... 00:39, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Since you said it was an urgent change, I chose some new colors inspired by Thunder Soldier's hat. If you don't like them, chose others but don't revert since the old ones are a no no. Can you try to do the yellow from the hat instead of the grey? (If the text still has the same issue when it's pink, try the grey for the text) I just think that would look a bit happier and more "toy-like". 16:09, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Ok how is this? I went for a darker pink to make it more visible. It can go even darker if you want. The gold/gray is taken elsewhere I think. It should be blue and pink to match the stereotypical boy/girl colors. SeaTerror (talk) 17:37, February 15, 2014 (UTC) I could go with that, although the gold/pink goes with the toy's drum on the infobox pic as well. I checked and the combination pink/blue is not used anywhere. Let's wait for the others to state their opinion. I would keep It as It Is I don't see Blue and pink looking good although I would like orange Instead of pink so the text looks stronger --Admiral Sugar (talk) 17:57, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Since toys exists only because of the Hobi Hobi no Mi, we could use the Donquixote Pirates colorscheme. Meganoide (talk) 20:37, February 15, 2014 (UTC) I think the current on is fine. If we put too much thought into color schemes, we'll kill ourselves arguing over it. This one isn't awful on the eyes anymore, so it's good enough. 01:05, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Well we have to anyway sometimes. That was part of the One_Piece_Wiki:Designs_Team group that I joined. It would be easier to test color changes on Sandboxes like mine has on it for a certain character if she ever returns. SeaTerror (talk) 02:16, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Not all humans Some of the text on this page needs to be reworded. Phrases like "the toys are human beings" aren't totally true when there's fishmen and giants mixed in as well. 00:52, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Isn't it obvious that ALL the people in the "scrap", excluding king Riku, have become toys? We should add people like Orlumbus and Tank Lepanto, even if we didn't see them ad toys, because: * they were in the scrap; * Riku left alone with Chinjao and then totally alone; * they say they want to take revenge on Doflamingo. --Meganoide (talk) 14:28, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Kanjuro was in the scrap and wasn't a toy. Orlumbus was transformed into a toy, as we know from the Usopp scaring Sugar chapter. Anybody not seen as a toy on screen though... is just speculation. Especially considering cases like Kanjuro where they were in the heap but not toys. Mr. Whatever (talk) 14:40, August 15, 2014 (UTC)